1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a planer apparatus and, in particular, to a depth stop mechanism and other accessories for a planer.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Over the years, in response to consumer demand, thickness and finishing planers, i.e. planers for reducing the thickness of a piece of wood or similar materials while providing a smooth and flat finish, have been decreasing in size. Such portable planers balance the need to provide the required power to produce a smooth finish with the need to conserve space and decrease weight for portability.
The popularity of portable planers among professionals and woodworking enthusiasts has spurred the introduction of new features designed to increase versatility, precision and convenience. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/782,453 to Garcia et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a portable planer having a compact two-speed gear mechanism that is actuated to drive the infeed and outfeed rollers of the planer selectively at a high or low speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,287 to Welsh et al. discloses a planer with a depth stop adjustment mechanism that allows an operator to select a minimum workpiece depth from one or more predetermined depths, but does not allow selection of any depth within the full range of travel of the cutterhead of the planer.
Also current depth stop arrangements are located between the cutterhead and the workpiece support table and can place undesirable torque on the cutterhead if the cutterhead is inadvertently lowered beyond the point wherein the depth stop engages the table or other support structure. Such torque can result in damage to the apparatus for positioning the cutterhead.
Additional accessories such as dust collector chutes, depth scales and workpiece level indicators need to be designed for ease of manufacturing, installation and cost-effectiveness.
There remains, therefore, a need for a planer that includes features that overcome the limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of other planers without compromising their advantages.